


chasing tomorrow

by underworld_capcakes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, it's just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworld_capcakes/pseuds/underworld_capcakes
Summary: “The night was quiet, the world around them calm. Though it was sometimes still strange to see the stars adorning the sky, it felt fitting that on nights like this they seemed to be under a new sky.It all felt like a dream Adora never thought she’d get to live. It felt like home.”ORAdora finds Catra on the roof of Brightmoon Castle and she’s reminded of their nights above the Fright Zone. Except now they’re a little bit in love, holding each other close and dreaming about the future.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	chasing tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bexblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexblue/gifts).



> So this was meant to be my birthday present to you, but it’s like over a month late (but are you really surprised?)
> 
> So you remember that prompt you gave me like months ago? The one of Catra serenading Adora? I spent a while trying to think of a song and how I’d make it work (because you went and said you wanted it post canon). Then I had trouble writing in Catra’s voice, because as I’ve said before, I feel a bit more similar to Adora. 
> 
> But then one night I was thinking about how much I missed you (yes this was started before school started) and then the beginning of this came to me. I got a bit stuck on the dialogue and even spent a whole night staring at pictures of Brightmoon castle seeing if the location of this was possible before deciding as the writer I could do anything anyway. This led to me not finishing it in time for your birthday, but last weekend I was suddenly hit with motivation and finally finished it. But let’s just say I completely threw your prompt out the window and went in a very different direction (but don’t worry, I did end up actually writing another fic about that).
> 
> All this rambling is to say that I honestly don’t know how I would have stayed sane during this year without you. Whether it was just pictures of our pets, video calling to watch movies together, having silly conversations or not so silly ones, I’m massively grateful to call you my best friend. You make my days brighter with your laughter and I’d be lying if I said wanting to hug you didn’t spark the beginning of this fic. 
> 
> I love you tremendous amounts and I really hope you enjoy this x
> 
> To anyone else this, I hope you too enjoy it. This was my first time writing Catradora, and I’m really with this story (as well as having a few more planned for them).

Adora should have been used to waking up alone. Over the past few years she’d had to get used to the gaping emptiness that no amount of best friend squad sleepovers could fill. It was almost strange how quickly the feeling seemed to replace the comfort of her childhood memories.

Or maybe the memories had lost their comfort, instead causing her to reach for something she was sure she’d lost forever when she felt she’d needed it the most.

But ever since the war ended, Adora had let herself sink into the warmth beside her. She’d wake up some nights in disbelief that it was all over, and that they’d made it out alright. It didn’t always feel like it though, on the nights when they were plagued with nightmares. But they had each other. And the good memories were starting to build up.

It hadn’t taken long for her to grow used to having Catra back with her though, so it was almost natural to reach her arm out across the bed. But instead of her girlfriend, Adora was met with cold sheets. A shiver ran through her. It was almost like being thrown back to a few months ago.

She sat up, sighing. Adora ran a hand through her hair. This wasn’t even the first time. Well, maybe not recently, but some habits can’t be broken and Adora was sure she still knew Catra better than anyone.

The balcony doors were open, the curtains swaying in a gentle breeze. Light from the Moonstone was shining through the gap, shining a strip from the two mugs left by the window seat, across the desk piled with papers and clothes left on the floor, and all the way to the foot of the bed, now covered in countless pillows (at Catra’s request). It wasn’t just a small illumination of their joint life scattered around the room.

Adora climbed out of bed, not even bothering to step out onto the balcony. She knew she wouldn't find Catra there. Instead she stepped into her boots, grabbed her jacket and pulled it on around her sleep tank as she headed for her bedroom door.

The hallway beyond was quiet at this time of night and the closing door echoed along it. The few windows brought in little light to pierce the dimness, but Adora knew where she was going. These may not be the corridors that they grew up in, but there’s usually only one place to find Catra in the middle of the night. And Adora’d spent enough sleepless nights learning the layout of the castle.

It was surprising how easy it was to climb up to the roof of the castle. Adora had done it before with Bow and Glimmer, but then they’d had the security of teleportation. Adora had noticed the structure of the wall allowing itself to be climbed. Since then she’d gone back up herself a few times. And it was helpful that she had practice from all those years climbing up that tower in the Fright Zone. 

Adora pulled herself over the edge, catching her breath and hoping she was right in coming here and she hadn’t pointlessly climbed up to the top of the castle. But looking up, Adora was met with a sight that was so startlingly familiar yet so starkly different that she faltered slightly. 

Catra was sitting at the other end of the roof with her back to Adora, looking out at the horizon. It was a sight she’d seen so many times growing up that it had burned itself into her mind; one she’d held onto on lonely nights. It was almost strange to not see the hazy red and green landscape, to not be surrounded by muggy air.

If it weren’t for the stars filling the sky, Adora could almost believe she’d stepped back in time. To those nights when they were younger and Adora would find Catra perched on the railing of the highest tower in the Fright Zone, desperate for a space to get away and breathe.

Except now Adora didn’t have to go back in time to have Catra with her. What they had now was so much brighter and stronger than the broken fragments of the past that despite everything, she used to cling to.

Seeing Catra now, sitting atop Brightmoon Castle, Adora couldn’t help the soft smile forming on her lips. Everything about the scene before her seemed so content and soft. The Moonstone bathed the night landscape in a gentle glow, illuminating the rooftop and Catra, wearing one of Adora’s sleep shirts, her hair sticking up at the back. Adora had always been good at reading Catra’s body language and even from the other side of the roof Adora could see that she looked calm, her body no longer tensed to pounce.

The night was quiet, the world around them calm. Though it was sometimes still strange to see the stars adorning the sky, it felt fitting that on nights like this they seemed to be under a new sky.

It all felt like a dream Adora never thought she’d get to live. It felt like home.

Adora noted the way Catra’s ears were pricked back. She was aware she was no longer alone, but from the way her shoulders relaxed Adora could tell she knew it was her.

She stepped across the roof, dropping down to sit beside Catra. At this point it was almost instinct to wrap her arm around Catra’s waist and press in closer, resting her head on Catra’s shoulder. Their legs dangled over the edge together. Adora let out a content sigh. 

She felt Catra turn slightly against her, then the press of her head against the top of Adora’s.

“Hi,” Catra whispered.

Adora lifted her head slightly, meeting Catra’s soft gaze and smiling slightly.

“Hi,” Adora whispered back.

Adora let her head drop back on Catra’s shoulder. Catra didn’t say anything else, so Adora just gave her a gentle squeeze, content to just sit here with Catra. 

They were silent for a while. Adora followed Catra’s gaze, looking out at the water below the castle and the woods beyond. Catra brought up her arm to wrap around Adora’s shoulders, pulling her closer. 

Adora cherished moments like these. It wasn’t something they had a lot of while growing up, moments of stillness. Now there were times they didn’t need to talk. Or do much of anything. And they had the time and freedom to just be. There was a sense of calm in sitting wrapped up in each other. The comfort of knowing Catra was there, of feeling all the places they touched and knowing her hold wasn’t going to loosen or fade. 

A gentle breeze picked up. Even from up here Adora could see it disturbing the calm of the water, distorting the reflection of the stars. 

She shivered. 

Catra must have felt it, because she shifted slightly. She lifted her head and then Adora felt her press a kiss to the top of her head. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it,” Catra said. 

Adora looked up. Catra was still watching the land around the Castle. 

“It is,” Adora murmured, not taking her eyes off Catra. 

Catra was silent for a moment. Then she turned to face Adora.

“Remember when we used to dream about seeing the world,” Catra said. Her voice was wistful and the soft smile on her face told Adora that she was thinking back to when they were much younger.

“We used to make up those stories,” Adora added, “about what we thought the outside world was like. And all the things we’d get to do.”

Adora remembered those days. How innocent they were to the reality of the world. Those nights when they’d sit above the Fright Zone, so similar to where they were now. They’d sit on the edge, trying to see as far out as they could. Then they’d huddle close, telling stories of the wild and extravagant battles they were sure they’d one day face, underlined with the promises they’d face it together.

“Of course, it didn’t turn out as we planned,” Catra laughed bitterly. She traced the pattern of the tiles beside her with a finger. “But I think it turned out better.”

Adora poked her side. 

“You only think?” she teased. 

“Mhm, yes,” Catra mused, grinning. “See, it lacks the grey ration bars and hard mattresses. Too much sparkle.”

Adora laughed. She rested her head back on Catra’s shoulder. 

“You love it,” she said.

“I do,” Catra breathed. Adora could hear her smile as she added, “It makes for a much better view.”

That was certainly true. And Adora was eternally glad that she got to finally share it with Catra.

Catra tapped Adora on the knee. “How’d you know to find me here?”

Adora smiled at her. “I know you.”

Catra raised an eyebrow at her.

Adora knocked her shoulder gently. “Even if there’s nothing wrong, you’ve always liked coming up to high places to think. I knew it was possible to get up here, so I was sure I’d find you here.”

Catra blinked at her, then smiled. “Well, I'm glad you did.”

They lapsed back into a comfortable silence. Catra had been sitting so still that Adora was jolted upright at her sudden loss. Adora looked over at her, startled. Catra had flopped back onto the tile. She grinned up at Adora and tugged on her arm, pulling her down to lay beside her. Catra placed her head on Adora’s chest, arm wrapped around her waist and tail wrapped around her ankle. Adora curled her arm around Catra’s back, holding her. Tangled together like this, Adora no longer noticed the slight cold of the night. 

At first Adora thought Catra had started purring. But she didn’t feel the familiar vibrations against her chest, and the sound was gentler than the soft purrs Catra let out when she was at her most comfortable. It was even slightly more melodious. 

Adora held her breath and listened. 

It took her a second to realise what it was. It wasn’t something she’d ever really heard when she was younger, and even too often now. But hearing Catra filled her heart with an overwhelming rush of affection, a fond smile growing on her face. 

She squeezed Catra gently to get her attention. 

“Are you humming?” Adora asked. 

Catra went silent. 

“What?! No!” Catra said, sounding flustered. 

Adora tilted her head down and could see a blush spread across Catra’s cheeks. 

“Oh you so were,” Adora teased, smirking at her. 

“I wasn’t!” Catra said, poking Adora’s stomach.

“Don’t be like that. It sounded nice.” Adora watched Catra’s blush spread further. “What was it?”

Catra sighed. “Just something I heard a while ago.”

Adora lightly tapped the arm Catra had around her waist. “I still don’t really know many songs. Do you remember much of it?”

“You’re just trying to get me to sing.”

“So there’s words.”

“I didn’t say that!” Catra protested. 

“Can you though?” Adora asked, turning sincere. “Can you sing it for me?”

Catra didn’t reply, but Adora felt the rise and fall of her chest as she took in a deep breath.

Her voice was soft. A whisper in the space between them. Adora had to strain her ears to hear the words. She only caught snippets of it, so caught up in the gentle melody. It painted a picture of a small dog running across the clouds, a guide on the way home. A sense of calm washed over Adora, almost lulling her to sleep. 

There was silence in moments after the song faded, the melody seeming to still hang in the air, enveloping them in a magic of a different kind. 

Adora was still entranced by it, when Catra said, “We were in Elberon last week when I heard it. It was late in the festivities and I’d wandered off, just wanting to see what normal life seemed like. I had passed by the window of a house and it seemed like it was a mother, singing to her child. It was the first time I’d heard something like that.” She looked away, still blushing. “And I thought it was pretty.”

“Yeah, it was pretty,” Adora murmured.

“I couldn’t move. I just stood there, frozen, listening,” Catra said, her tail tightening around Adora’s ankle. “It seemed so comforting. And I don’t mean just the sound of the song. But the feeling of listening to something like that.”

Adora geld her breath, guessing where Catra was heading with this. 

“It made me wonder what it would’ve been like to have had something like that while growing up.”

“Well,” Adora hesitated, then decided she might as well reveal it. “In a way, I did.”

Catra looked up at her, puzzled. Adora lifted her hand, gently tapping the base of Catra’s throat, the place where Adora was able to feel the vibrations of Catra’s purrs.

Catra blushed harder, pushing Adora's arm away. “That’s different.”

“Not really. I’ve always found it comforting.” Adora paused. “I know you do too.” 

Catra buried her face in Adora’s chest. “I'll stop,” she threatened, the effect ruined by the muffled sound. 

“I don’t know,” Adora mused. “It’s a sign that you’re happy. And it’s soothing. For both of us. You always seem to purr when you’re at your most content.” Adora tightened her embrace. “Or feel safe and happy. Which I hope is the future we’re heading towards.”

“You’re such an idiot,” Catra said, turning her head away from Adora and pointedly keeping silent, but Adora could still tell she was smiling.

They stayed wrapped up together on the roof for so long, Adora drifting towards sleep. She shifted about on the ground, trying to get more comfortable, but the cold and hard tiles dug into her back. She shook Catra lightly, who also seemed to be on the edge of sleep. 

“Come on,” Adora whispered. “We have a whole pile of pillows on our bed. As much as I love the view, it’s not the most comfortable place to have a nap.”

Catra hummed in agreement. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes, then gracefully hopped up. Adora stood up a bit more clumsily, almost wanting to fall back to the floor again from exhaustion. 

They made their way to the back of the roof, where the way down was. As they walked, Catra wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing at her arms. 

Adora shrugged off her jacket and held it out to Catra, ignoring the breeze in the air. 

“Here,” Adora said. 

“What’s this for?” Catra said, lowering her arms to her sides. 

“It’s cold.”

“Yeah, and what about you?” 

Catra just stared at the jacket. Adora shoved it towards her. 

“I’m She-Ra,” she said with a grin. 

Catra just rolled her eyes but took the jacket. Her little sigh as she put it on didn’t go unnoticed by Adora. 

In her tiredness, Adora didn’t remember the walk back to their room. One moment they were on the roof of the castle and the next thing she knew she was curled up in the warmth of her bed. This time she had Catra wrapped in her arms, Catras head rested over her heart. 

Adora fell asleep to the comforting sound of Catra’s purrs, a smile on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all who read this x
> 
> [My tumblr](https://underworld-capcakes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
